the wakeup call
by tillyjane119
Summary: Hey this is my second story! There will be chapters so R&R or feel free to pm me


Gru was getting changed in their bedroom. Lucy sneaked into the hallway and quietly creaked open the girls' bedroom door. She peaked her head slightly around, and was greeted with the image of them fast asleep. Margo with her phone, Edith with her bat to fend off intruders, and Agnes with her fluffy unicorn. Lucy smiled warmly, and shut the door, not leaving a crack.

'PERFECT!' she thought triumphantly. She walked back into her and Gru's bedroom, still in her everyday dress and sat down on the bed next to him. Gru was in his normal pyjamas, and asked her, "Are the girls asleep?"

"Yep." Lucy grinned seductively.

"Good!" Gru did not notice. "I need you to accompany Edith to the principal's early tomorrow. She threatened to incinerate a girl's head and feed it to Kyle, and I'm with Dr Nefario–"

He was cut off by Lucy grabbing his face and pulling him into a passionate yet almost violent kiss.

She let go after a few seconds and Gru was breathless.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed, wiping his forehead. "What are you doing? I need to be up early in the morning!"

"But Gruuuuu..." she pouted, batting her eyelashes. "It's been a while..." Gru's face flushed and he laughed nervously. "Ah! Yes! Well... I'm afraid that our wedding night was free of any children, and I will not risk the girls hearing funny noises and knocking on our door." He turned around and headed towards the door to turn off the light.

"But I checked! They're fast asleep!" Lucy desperately tried to reassure him.

"They can easily reawaken." Gru replied as he flicked off the switch and the room darkened to nearly pitch black, but still light enough to see a silhouette. "And as I said before, they cannot– LUCY!"

Lucy had undressed so quickly that Gru had barely just turned his head. His wife of four weeks was wearing nothing but casual black underwear and laced bra that emphasised her chest to draw more attention. She looked at him lustingly. Any man would be crazy not to maul at that instant, but of course Gru was a gentleman... and scared.

"I said no! The girls are in the house!"

"Yeah, down across the hall!" Lucy beamed. She jumped off the bed, walked flirtily towards him and wrapped her arm around his neck. She was usually taller than him but he had the upper hand when she minused the eight inch heels. "And besides, they are fast. Asleep. They won't even know! And you know your wife misses you..." she added sadly, hugging him and bringing his face up to hers. Gru sweated, panicking, with almost no gap between them. Lucy's great green eyes looked straight into his, and whispered, "You know you want to..." She kissed him again, her breasts pressing up against his torso.

"Yes, I do."

While Lucy and a defeated Gru were finally getting it on after a month, Agnes stirred in her sleep. She clutched onto her unicorn, frowning. She groaned quietly, so her sisters did not hear her and were silently sleeping. The little one opened her eyes and rubbed them. The clock read 03:00am. Her mouth wobbled and she got down from her bed, unicorn still in hand. Using a stool, she hopped onto it and opened the door, still not awaking the two others. She scampered down the hallway, this time clutching her stomach and grunting. She made it up to her parents room and knocked on the door.

"Daddy? Mommy?"

The pair jumped up from their previous affairs, and Gru glared. "See what I told you?!" he hissed impatiently. Lucy faltered.

"I'm sure it's nothing!" she argued worriedly. "She probably just needs a drink." Lucy leapt up from the covers, stark naked, and grabbed a robe from the closet and wrapped it round her. Blocking the view, Lucy opened the door to see her youngest daughter staring back at her with her brown orbs watering.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked, kneeling down to her level.

"I don't feel well." Agnes whimpered, wiping a teary eye.

"My poor baby. Gru! Agnes is sick." Lucy wrapped her arms around her and carried her out of the hallway.''whats wrong where does it hurt Agnes?'' she thought for a sec and said ''down here,in my tummy'' Lucy carried her to the kitchen and gave her some medicne to help it ''better?'' Agnes nodded Lucy tucked her in her bed ''i hope you will be better tomorow'' by the time Agnes Was in bed she was out.


End file.
